Previously, there has been a device to view the 360.degree. vision around the optical axis of a camera by placing a rotationally symmetrical convex mirror opposite to a camera. This convex mirror reflects and gathers the rays of light to the camera so that the camera can record or photograph the entire 360.degree. surroundings. In this type of the device, the convex mirror and camera are connected by a transparent cylinder.
Although this type of the device can record the omnidirectional vision, its structure has a disadvantage to gather the internally reflected light raised inner surface of the transparent cylinder, resulting in poor image quality and this design prevents putting this device into practical use.
Referring to these facts, the aim of this invention is to provide the photography instrument with clear and high image quality by excluding the internally reflected rays of light raised inner surface of the transparent cylinder completely.